Arival
by Crystal-One
Summary: Hey guys. I finally got my story to come up! Anyway. It's about someone who finds a CCS Manga and is pulled inside, because... Well... You'll see! I suck at Sumaries... uck...
1. Arival

Disclaimer: I own CCS! *shifty eyes* Yes! Here is the proof! *waves a piece of paper around* hee hee! *it falls and you can now see it says "I own those guys who made CCS" and it's signed by Crystal One* -_- "  
  
Chapter One - Arival  
  
I stood outside my front door for a moment, catching my breath. The day had been long. Two tests in a single day? You'd think the teachers aspired to kill me... A slow and painful death, I'm sure... I sighed. Now that I was home, perhaps I could finally have some piece and quiet. It's a possibility. I chuckled to myself and swung my bag back onto my back before proceeding through the front door.  
The smell of some sort of cleaner reached my nose and made me wish I were sick, or perhaps it made me sick...? Well, either way, it was revolting. The company had tried for flowers. Possibly rotting ones. Or poisonous rainforest ones. It took only a few more seconds for me to realize what that meant: It was Wednesday. More specifically: it was SPRING CLEANING Wednesday. Yes, the dreaded day. Perhaps the worst day of the year. Maybe if I could be perfectly quiet, and sneak past to the stairs and dash into my room before I was spotted? It's worth a try, I thought hopefully to myself.  
I hastily pulled off my sneakers and coat -too loud for this type of mission- and lay them carefully on the floor. The vacuum cleaner started in the living room and I slipped, startled into making a mistake. To my utter horror, a dime, just ten cents, fell to the ground, hitting the hard wood floor with a satisfied clink. The vacuum stopped for a moment as my mother's head peeked around the corner of the wall that separated the front hall from the living room. She glanced for only a moment before returning to her work. I slowly let out a breath and pulled the coats and jackets off me. As soon as I had heard the vacuum start I had reached the closet and closed the door silently. I knew all to well the consequences of being caught.  
Once again I followed the hallway, carefully avoiding the displaced boxes of old things that were probably being thrown out. I almost tripped as I glanced at a box. Inside, a discarded Manga lay. Angrily I grabbed it and checked the cover: Card Captor Sakura. That's funny... I thought to myself, I don't remember ever having any Card Captor Sakura Manga...  
Well, who ever owns won't be getting it back anytime soon... I mused merrily. Cardcaptors had always been my favorite show, and if I were able to speak any Japanese at all, Card Captor Sakura would be too. I'd really have to read this if i escaped to the safety of my room. That thought brought me back to reality. I was still in the hallway! How much longer could my mother vacuum the same spot?! I hurriedly tip-toed toward the stairs. Once I was upon the fourth step, I sighed with relief.  
As I reached my room I opened the book. Oh great! I thought, It's the first one, I love this episode! Another thing I noticed was it was in English. I smiled to myself, silently praising myself for being good that day. Must be all that good Karma coming back to reward me for all my good deeds. I chuckled and opened to the first page. I noticed something about the pictures' they didn't look solid, but unsettling. Perplexed, I drew the book closer to me and squinted at the ink drawings.  
"Since when does Sakura have long hair?" I asked the book, hoping for some explanation. Then, as if it had heard me, a piece of paper folded several times, slipped out of the pages. I cautiously picked it up and noted how old and crinkled it seemed. I unfolded it carefully and read the words on the note. Dear Reader,  
I would like to inform you that you have happened upon a book that was never meant to be made. I should warn you that it is very dangerous. It pulls it's victims into the stories themselves, placing them as the main character. If you are holding this book now, I ask you to DESTROY it immediately. If uncontrolled, it is likely to take whoever reads it. I must insist again that you DESTROY this book without endangering yourself or others.  
  
Thank you,  
  
The note had been left unsigned. I sat and stared for a moment at the note allowing all that I had just discovered to sink in. Then slowly I realized what I held in my hands. For lack of a better word, it was basically a magical book. I laughed out loud, perhaps to prove to myself this wasn't real, or perhaps I was going insane and this was only a figment of my imagination. Either way, it didn't matter.  
I stared at the letter. Of all the unexpected things you'd find in a book! But how dangerous could it be? Maybe it was some kind of twisted joke. This book was so lovable though! I considered each fact in my head, but in the end, my instincts got the better of me. Becoming deaf to my senses I sank into my bed and began to read, the thirst for curiosity consuming me.  
For a moment I wondered how I would be pulled into the story. Big swirling time hole? Or maybe it'll really suck me in ad I'll become two- dimensional... I cringed at that thought... I kind of liked the world with width... What the heck! I thought, What's to lose!  
As I began reading I remembered I could lose width... But it was too late...  
  
Well guys, hope ya liked. Sorry to say it, but I had to use the English names and all that. I really do not know how to use the name-ender-things (- chan, -san, -sama ect...) And rather than embarrass myself further, I decided to scrap it. lol.. Anyway. Please R and R if you have the time. Please don't Flame Me... But I would enjoy some helpful criticism! If anything doesn't seem right about a Character, tell me and I'll change it A.S.A.P.! Anyway, the next chapter will be good. Hope you all like it! 


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: Must I put myself through this humiliation again? -_- " *sigh* I don't own CCS... *grumbles* but! I DO own Laurel. Cause Laurel's me! ^_^ heehee!  
  
Chapter two - Beginning  
  
I yawned and smiled as the sun peeked through my curtains, bathing everything in it's warm, loving light. I smiled in my sleep and snuggled closer to my blankets. Suddenly a blaring noise screamed in my ears. I leapt from my bed and stood wide eyed looking for the cause. I paused, dazed for a moment as I stared at my bed. Those weren't my covers...Neither was that my bed. Come to think of it, this isn't even my room... I looked around the foreign room, noting the bright yellow walls, and found the source of my harsh awakening: a small alarm clock situated at the head of the bed. I quickly turned it off and looked around once more. I happened to glance in the mirror.  
I peered closer with surprise. Oh my God... I thought as I stared at my reflection. I was no longer wearing my old dark blue jeans and T-shirt. I now had on a pair of pajamas, mostly pink with a yellow collar.  
But that wasn't what I was looking at. My eyes had caught my attention. Sounds weird? Not to me. The normal human like eyes I was used to seeing had been replaced with large eyes, the kind I was only used to seeing in cartoons and Mangas. In Anime, to be more exact. After a moment of panic I paused, my memory returning finally. The book and the note of explanation that I had found wandered into my mind and I calmed for a second. It didn't last long though, for it was quickly replaced with excitement and utter joy! I started to laugh and almost screamed with delight.  
Then I paused, where was Kero? I pondered this for a moment before shaking my head. Of course! The book I had been pulled into had been the first issue... Then I would be finding the Clow Book today! I squealed with pleasure once more.  
A familiar, yet distant voice reached my ears. "Laurel! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"  
Laurel. Touya had used my name. The strangeness of it was eerie. I glanced at the clock. He's right! I am late! I panicked and ripped open the closet. I grabbed Tomoeda's school uniform and dressed as quickly as possible.  
As I hopped down the stairs and turned around to the kitchen and paused. It was all so familiar. I had watched Sakura enter this room so many times. It was spooky to see it from this point of view.  
"Hey squirt," Touya said between bites of pancakes.  
I paused unsure of what to say. "Um... Hey Touya..." I said quietly as not to raise suspicion. I'd have to be quicker than that. They'd all think I was weird or something. Touya didn't seem to notice my delay and I hurriedly sat down. The pancakes on my plate were light, fluffy and perfectly round, not to mention they were golden brown on both sides.  
"Mmm..." I mumbled in joy as I took a first bite.  
Sadly, I had no time to enjoy them, Touya was already preparing to leave. I could not be late, after all, this was kind of my first day.  
I speedily stuffed the rest of my breakfast into my mouth and grabbed my knapsack, which had been leaning against the wall. I ran for the door, almost tripping over... the skates I forgot! Sakura always rode her skates to school I nervously strapped them on and the gear. I had never been very good at inline skating... I'd have to learn.  
"By Laurel!"  
Fujitaka... Sakura's dad!. I had almost forgotten  
"Bye... Dad!" I said hastily, hoping I didn't sound strange.  
He smiled and went back to whatever he had been doing. I sighed in relief and hurried out the door to catch up with Touya. Yukito would be here today. I blushed slightly. How embarrassing... I didn't really like Yukito in that way...  
My thoughts were interrupted by the late April cherry trees. I sped along -though more slowly than Sakura. Like I said, I'm not that good- as the soft pink blossoms floated to the ground around me. It was completely beautiful...  
Around the corner I spotted Touya on his bike. Julian was riding beside him. Ha, I'm later than Sakura!  
"Hi Laurel!" Yukito smiled at me. I must admit, he was pretty cute, but I smiled back.  
We continued down the street and soon we came to Tomoeda Elementary School. I paused and suddenly looked worried in real life, I was 14 years old. Did the story adapt to this or did I? Yukito answered my question by waving goodbye and continuing down the road. I breathed a sigh of relief once more. Frowning I skated up to the school. Fourth grade all over again?  
I paused when I entered. Yet another problem: where was Sakura's locker? And where were her classes? And much more importantly, What was her lock combination? I cursed the cartoon for not providing more information. A flash of raven black hair turning a corner caught my eye and I followed the person connected to it. I didn't want to look like an idiot just standing there, and perhaps I'd get lucky and follow someone who knew Sakura. Or me.  
She turned at a locker and I brightened up. My luck was amazing today. I had followed the one person in the whole school I needed right then! Tomoyo! Inside my head I cheered my intuition with glee. I was definitely working overtime.  
I walked over, a smile pasted on my face as I tried to hide my fears. She looked my way and smiled as well.  
"Good morning Laurel!" She said cheerfully. "Have you thought of a good topic for the Independent Study yet?"  
Luckily for me, I had watched the show many times and knew exactly what to say.  
"Not yet, What about you?"  
She smiled and even I began to envy her. "I'm doing the Life of a Fourth Grade Girl."  
Sakura had been right, Tomoyo was way too smart...  
"Can I videotape you after school?"  
I paused and panic rose in my stomach. Cheerleading! After school! That's what Sakura does after school! There was no way I could ever do that! As for the baton, I could use that, but flips? I bit my lip. Tomoyo was waiting.  
"Um... Sure. Sounds... Great..." I didn't sound very excited, but Tomoyo took it as nervousness.  
"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" She winked and smiled.  
I laughed nervously.  
"Oh! We should be getting to class!" Tomoyo announced. I was glad she had and I slowly followed her to our first class. It was History. Ancient Egypt today. I thought. I smiled, glad to know what was coming.  
  
There we go. Chapter two.I'd be really happy if everyone would R and R it... *puppy eyes* pwease....? lol... Anyway. Like how it's going so far? If you have any suggestions, gimme!! lol. The story/plotty thing will make it's appearance in the next chapter. Which I will be uploading in a second, lol. Have fun all! 


	3. Clow Cards

Disclaimer: Oh the horror... Every time I say this it's like a little piece of me is ripped off and eaten by small rodents... x_x idon'townccs.ifididiwouldbeonsomeislandofwonderfulthingsandiwouldhavelotsamo nies...now goo Ah-we...  
  
Chapter Three - Clow Cards  
  
I somehow managed to get through school, only forgetting names of teachers and students every once in a while. By the end of the day I was terrified. I had taken gymnastics for two years when I was six, but all that knowledge had disappeared by age ten! How was I supposed to do this! Just as I thought of skipping town, I got an idea. When I was younger I had practiced fake sneezes and coughs and even sore throats, I could pretend I was sick. I shook my head. I might work today, but it certainly wouldn't work everyday! It would have to do.  
As I left the school, Tomoyo came up behind me.  
"Ready for video taping Laurel?"  
I cringed. She already had the camera on. "Actually, Tomoyo, not really." I said to the camera, "I don't think I can practice today." I faked a sneeze and smiled. "Sorry."  
She seemed worried. "You looked okay this morning."  
"I'm sure it's nothing I..." I 'sneezed' again, "Just don't want to make it worse."  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll go and tell the coach." I smiled as she left. I did feel a little bad for lying to her, but i couldn't tell her I came from another dimension through a book which they were all characters in. It might cause them to think I was insane. I laughed to myself.  
She came back with a smile. "I told her. She hopes you'll feel better tomorrow."  
I smiled nervously. Tomorrow...  
  
=*-*-*-*=  
  
I almost ran the whole way home that night. I hoped I would get there in time. What would happen if I missed the noises that caused Sakura to discover the book? Would it still be there? Or had the noises only occurred because Sakura was there. It seemed logical to me and today I hoped my logic was correct.  
The excitement was too much as I hurried into the house and stood in the front door. The house was silent around me. I moved closer to the basement door and listened. Only the creaks as my feet moved across the floor reached my ears and I stood there hopefully. After waiting five minutes I sighed.  
A thump startled me and I jumped. It had come from the basement. I smiled and opened the door and made my decent down the creaking staircase. I turned the corner and peered toward where the Clow Book was kept. It was glowing. I pulled it off the shelf from between the other ratty, old books and gazed at the cover. It was even more amazing up close. Again my mind wandered over the possibility that this was some amazing dream and I would awake at any moment back in my own room. My thoughts were cut off as the lock on the book snapped open. I jumped, opened the book and quickly closed it again. I remembered what happened when Sakura opened the book. Part of my mind was scolding the other. I shouldn't lose the cards. The other part just wanted to see the cards up close, just for a moment. Nothing would happen...  
I grinned and opened the book once more. Sitting at a nearby table, I took out the first card. It was The Move.  
I chuckled to myself. "So it moves stuff..." I spoke aloud, probably to make sure it wasn't a dream. For some reason I thought this was funny.  
I reached for the other cards while studying the Move. It began to glow just as my hand reached the cards. The cards disappeared and I sat staring at the no longer glowing Move card. Cursing, I saw one on the ground, but it quickly vanished as well.  
I angrily put down the Move card and growled at myself for not being careful. I could feel the part of me that had warned the other laughing almost. I pushed it away and sighed.  
A sound and a light made my eyes return to the Clow book. Here comes Kero... I thought. The golden light lit up the room and a small lion-like creature emerged from the book. Awww... I thought, He's just so adorable...  
Kero hovered over the book for a moment and then smiled. "Hey thanks for waking me up little girl!" He said cheerfully."I've been stuffed in that book for ages!"  
I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." I said with a laugh. "I'm Laurel, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal." He said proudly, "I look after the Clow cards so nothing happens to them..."  
His eyes widened as he glanced at the now empty book. "AHH!" He screamed in horror, "Where are they! Where are my cards!"  
I smiled and laughed nervously. "Well you see..." I started, "I kind of opened the book... And I kind of took out the Move card and..." I stressed each 'kind of' and continued on carefully. "And them I kind of... um... lost them..."  
I handed him the Move card and quietly laughed nervously. He stared at the single card. "What! You lost the Clow Cards!?" He demanded. I nodded.  
He frowned. "Well, then. I've got to get them back and you," He moved closer to my face, "are going yo help me!"  
"Hey... Wait a minute, you were supposed to watch them in the first place!" I said.  
He glared slightly and said, "Well you shouldn't have opened it!"  
I knew it was an argument that could not be won, so I agreed to help. I heard a voice from upstairs call. "Laurel! Are you home?"  
It was Tori. I jumped up and grabbed the empty Clow book and lay the Move card in it.  
"Hey, where are you-" He was cut off as I grabbed him and stuffed him in my pocket. "Shhh!" I said, "Be quiet and stay in there until I get up to my room!"  
He grumbled and protested but I was already climbing the stairs. Tori looked around the corner at me. "What were you doing downstairs?" He asked suspiciously.  
I tensed up and muttered, "Nothing."  
"What's that it your pocket?"  
I froze. Kero's tail was sticking out of my pocket. I quickly pulled him out and smiled. "Um... A toy. Isn't he cute?" I asked, feeling stupid.  
Tori raised an eyebrow and shook his head, muttering about little sisters. I breathed again and dashed up the stairs.  
  
=*-*-*-*=  
  
I shoveled my food into my mouth at dinner and rushed to place the dishes in the sink. I grabbed the pudding I knew was in the fridge and flew up the stairs.  
"Where are you taking that?" Tori called up.  
"Up to my room to eat!" I said hastily.  
Once up, I put the pudding on my desk and watched Kero. He was glowing slightly and hovering over the Clow book. "It's no use..." He said bitterly, "I can't find the cards..."  
"Brought you some pudding." I said, pointing to the plate.  
"Aw, thanks!" He brightened up a little and looked at me. "That settles it. Laurel, go and stand over there." he pointed a small yellow paw toward the middle of the room. I did so.  
The light from the window that once filled the room diminished, leaving the room darker, yet still lighted by a dim blue and gold shine. I peered around me, searching for the hidden flashlight. The show had not been this detailed... Everything was bathed in the glow. I peered down at my feet, which were still wearing socks, and squeaked in surprise as golden lines began to trace the shape of the Clow Card symbol. They started in the middle, branching outwards and covering the floor.  
"Oh key of Clow," Kero began, "power of magic, I call upon you to see your new master. Her name, is Laurel."  
I froze. This was not the chant I remembered from the shows, no even from the books. I watched as the key drifted toward me and halted, about three or four feet in front of me. It began to spin and the wind picked up in the room, although nothing seemed to be affected but the key, Kero and I.  
Kero pointed to the key and cried out, "Release!"  
The key spun faster as the wind began to accelerate. Suddenly it stopped and began to grow. I stared, wide-eyed at the sight. In disbelief I took a step back.  
"Laurel!" I heard Kero over the rushing winds. "Grab the wand!"  
I nodded and reached forward, trying to force my arm to stretch. My fingers brushed the neck and I surged forth and seized the staff in my hand. It began to grow again and when it had reached it's full size it ceased and the wind slowed around me. Light was pulled back into the room by an unseen force and the distant blue/gold glow faded. I stood, trying to slow my heart beat. That had been the most exciting thing in my entire life!  
Kero smiled and nodded to me. "Very good. Now you can help me catch the cards you lost."  
I raised an eyebrow. "I lost? Lets not get into this again... It's an unwinnable argument." I smiled, "Anyway, it's your fault..."  
Kero growled slightly. "What are you talking about! It's your fault!"  
I laughed and smiled as Kero argued with me still. Looking at the wand in my right, I smiled. It was like a dream come true. I had always wished for something like this to happen, and I'd have laughed my head off if anyone were to tell me this would happen. I sighed and shook my head at Kero, debating away while I ignored him. I wondered as I smiled at him, if our adventures would be the same as Sakura's...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Short Chapter, I know... Anyway. R and R please! If-it's-not-too-much- troubles-and-ya-like-it-or-ya-don't-and-ya-wanna-complain. *deep breath* so- could-ya-please-read-and-review-so-I-can-know-if-I-should-put-another- chapter-or-just-to-kill-it... *deep breath* ok, I'm done, lol... 


	4. A Changing Horizon

Ok guys. You may have noticed something different about the chapters... I changed the names! Yay! I'm still not using the endings, because I would only misuse them, lol. I've many people tell me that they'd like it more with the real names. And so would I, lol. They sound better anyway... lol. So here we go. Oh and thanks for the reviews! Oh ya, and yes, it will be different, Sarcastic-Ash! You could watch the dubbed version if you wanted to see the same things happen to a different person! lol.. *cough cough* Anyway...  
  
Chapter four  
  
A Changing Horizon  
  
I awoke early in that morning (early in Sakura's case). There was no point in being late that morning as well. I can't understand how Sakura never heard her alarm, it was very loud and quite annoying, but it did the job for me. She must be a sound sleeper...  
Kero sprang from the dresser drawer and yawned. "Good morning Laurel."  
My response was a muffled groan and a nod. I was tired still, the night before I had had trouble sleeping. The same thing kept popping into my mind: why were some things different and others not? Why had I pulled the Move out of the deck and Sakura, the Windy? I followed the process of it in my mind. I had expected to find the cards and found them earlier than Sakura had. Perhaps the cards had moved before Sakura had found the deck... I shook my head as I dressed, it was a TV show and some Mangas, I don't think the writers would go that far.  
"Bye Kero," I said as I left out the door, "Don't leave this room until everyone has left the house, ok? I don't want anyone to find you or something..."  
He nodded distractedly and I continued down the stairs.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
At school, I sat sleepily in my seat and doodled on my notebooks until a voice at the front of the class spoke.  
"Good morning students! We have a new student today." The teacher at the front said.  
I looked up, expecting to see Syaoran Li standing reluctantly at the front of the class. Wasn't it a little early for him to- My thoughts were cut off as I stared at the boy standing in front of the board. There, much to my amazement, was a blue-black haired boy, not a brown-haired Syaoran Li. My breath caught in my throat and I watched Eroil Hirragizawa smile at the front.  
"This is Eroil." The teacher continued, "He's from England."  
Our eyes locked and a strange look came over his face. It may have been my imagination (or perhaps he noticed I was staring) but I was sure he was looking at me strangely...  
"Take a seat beside Laurel, Eroil."  
I froze, fear consuming me as Eroil strode toward the empty desk. The things rushing through my head were crazed, but all spoke of the same thing: impossibility. Where was Syaoran and why was Eroil here now!? I fidgeted at my seat and stood on the verge of panic. Did he know about the book and my recent arrival? I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at my books. Perhaps he didn't even know about the cards... I suggested to myself. I knew it was impossible (he was a reincarnation after all) but I didn't care.  
The teacher went on to talk about something unimportant (I wasn't listening very well so the topic escaped my hearing). I was facing a crisis. This could mean the end of my little adventure!  
"Laurel?" A voice beside me whispered.  
I held my breath and looked over at Eroil. He smiled sweetly and continued. "Can I talk to you after class today?"  
I exhaled, letting all the air out of my lungs. Panic rose in my stomach again and I forced it down. "Of course!" A small smile appeared on his face and he thanked me before turning to look at the front of the class again. I did so as well breathed again.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The end of school came way to quickly for me and by the end of the day even Tomoyo had noticed.  
"Are you ok Laurel? You seem really nervous..." She said after we had left the class room and gotten to our lockers.  
I nodded and smiled. "I'm just fine," my voice lied as my mind screamed out No. I wasn't even sure why I was so worried... but I was.  
Tomoyo looked satisfied and she spoke again. "I've got to go. See you later." She walked off with her bag and I looked after her. Sighing I looked to my left and noticed Eriol standing nearby. He smiled, the same kind one I knew well from the show, and strode over.  
"Hello Laurel." He said to me cheerfully, but I knew something was on his mind. I sucked in air and put on my kindest smile. "Hello Eroil. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
The last part squeaked out very slightly. He smiled, looking troubled.  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked, "I'll tell you along the way."  
I nodded and smiled once again and we started off toward the front gates. He didn't say anything for a while and then looked up. His navy- black hair flawlessly falling over his glasses.  
"Laurel," He began. "Are you- You're not supposed to be here... Are you?"  
I nodded and looked down slightly. "Where did you come from?"  
I wrung my hands. How could I tell him he wasn't real? That none of this was real and that I came from a world where people considered them a story. This was what I had been most worried about. That he would ask me this. He waited patiently for my answer as I thought of all the best lies I could, but in the end, all my lies were pushed away.  
Finally I spoke in a hushed voice. "Perhaps it's better if you don't know..."  
He paused a moment and then smiled again. I traced the grin along his face and found that it was not demanding or fake, but honest. In my mind, I smiled back. He was so nice all the time...  
I paused a moment before asking, "How did you know to come here and how did you know I was from somewhere else? I knew you were a reincarnation and all, but wow, your power goes farther than it should!" I laughed slightly.  
I looked somewhat surprised that I knew he was Clow Reed's rebirth but answered my question anyway. "I felt a strong presence enter our world quite suddenly and into the body of the one to find the Clow Book. I could do nothing but find out what had happened. As for you, I couldn't read your mind at first and it confused me. I must admit, I am not often confused. At first I was sure it was only a stronger power than mine, but when I got closer I could see it was also foreign, not from our Earth."  
I listened to his story and a question popped into my head. "You mean, I have a stronger power than you?"  
He nodded and I shook my head with a small smile. "You must be wrong! I come from a place where there is no magic!" I then remembered the book that brought me here. "Mostly."  
"You do have magic, regardless of what you think." He said, more serious than before. "It's stronger than anything I have ever seen before."  
The smile faded and I faltered in my steps. Something in his charming voice told me it was sincere. My mind tossed about the possibility of magic. Everything in science (my favorite subject, if there is such a thing) seemed to melt away into confusion. And hope.  
"But... how is that possible?" I asked him, and myself.  
He exhaled deeply. "I'm not entirely sure, Laurel." He smiled and I traced the playful look with my eyes. "But... I'm sure things will be different around here... Different than what it's supposed to be like."  
My eyes widened. "Then you know? You know how it's supposed to be? With Sakura?"  
He shook his head. I started; I had spoken too soon. "I don't know what things have been changed. Well, other than the name change I suppose. Sakura, did you say?"  
I nodded slowly once again. As we walked under the cherry blossom trees and came upon my house we stopped. I watched his blue eyes as he thanked me and a smile appeared on his face once again. I returned the smile, half in a daze as I thanked him for walking me home.  
"No no," He replied. "Thank you, it was my pleasure..."  
I giggled feeling slightly sick as he bowed before me and said goodbye. I watched his back retreat from the door and frowned. I must be coming down with something... Food. That cured everything... I laughed and pulled myself into the house.  
  
I'm SO sorry! PLEASE don't kill me... I'm in the process of trying not to kill myself anyway! I know, I know... All you S+S people will not be happy... It's just... Things must be different! And it would be so generic if I used Syaoran. Plus... You've got to admit... Eroil's soooo cute... ^_^ ;; heh... Anyway... Sorry it took so long. The next chapter might too. I haven't got any ideas! Keep checking! And suggest any too!! please please R and R! 


End file.
